


Interlude

by Lillianrill



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Reflection, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillianrill/pseuds/Lillianrill
Summary: The Harbinger of the Companions has time to reflect on her relationship with her husband.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas, Vilkas (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece for all you Vilkas junkies out there.

After they had pitched camp for the night in the small forest glade, she went down to the stream to get cleaned up. She wasted no time in peeling off her clothing and throwing it in a pile on the bank. The evening was warm and it felt good to finally get out of her armour. Just as she was about to step into the water she heard a noise behind her. Turning she realised it was Vilkas. As he approached she could feel her heartbeat quicken and her senses heighten. 'What are you doing here?' She asked him as he pulled her backwards against his chest, his arms wrapping around her. 'You're meant to be watching the camp.'  
'I'd rather be watching you.' He spoke softly in her ear while nuzzling into her neck.  
She leaned her head back against his shoulder allowing him to place soft kisses on her throat while his hands began to gently explore her exposed skin. She pressed herself against him, enjoying the feel of his body touching hers.  
Turning in his embrace so she could see him she recognised the familiar blaze of desire in his eyes. She leaned in to kiss him and he welcomed her with his own warm lips.  
'My love.' He whispered against her mouth, 'It's been too long.'  
'Vilkas, it's been a day, that's all.' She smiled at him and pushed his hair back from his face.  
'Well that's too long in my book,' he complained.  
'You really are insatiable you know that don't you?' She replied with a gentle laugh. 'And anyway I'm going to bathe and if you're getting in with me you are wearing too many clothes!'  
With that Vilkas quickly stripped off and waded into the water.  
She had been with Vilkas for a long time now but the sight of his body never failed to amaze her or take her breath away. Years of training and combat had honed his muscles to perfection. His skin was criss-crossed with scars; some old and faded but also others that were more recent. She knew them all and she loved every one. Sometimes when they were laying together she would spend long moments tracing them with her fingers. She would ask Vilkas to tell her how he had earned them but most of the time he couldn't even remember.  
Her fingers went to touch the scar on her own neck. It was the most precious of things to her. The mark left by Vilkas when they had first come together. A sign that he had claimed her as his own and a warning to any that would try to dispute that. Even though her and Vilkas no longer carried the beast blood they shared a bond deeper than anything she could have imagined. They loved each other now as fiercely and unconditionally as they had done when they first bonded; he was her world and she would die to defend him and she knew that he would do the same for her.

'Are you getting in or are you going to stand there day dreaming?' Vilkas asked, offering his hand to steady her. The water barely came up to her waist but the initial chill shocked her. Vilkas chuckled at the expression on her face.  
She had managed to save a very small amount of soap from their long journey which Vilkas now used to make sure every inch of her was cleansed lovingly. He helped her to wash her hair, running his fingers through her long waves and massaging away any dirt or grime. He gave her small kisses as he went and she hummed contentedly at his touch. It was a simple ritual and one they had done often in their time together but she never seemed to tire of it.  
When they were both finished Vilkas took her hand and lead her to the bank. They wrapped each other in warm blankets, gathered their clothes and made their way back to the camp.  
They had left a couple of rabbits slowly roasting over the fire and they sat together on their bed rolls and devoured them hungrily with some bread. Supplies were getting low but they would be back in the homely comfort of Jorvaskr soon, enjoying Tilma's famed cooking.  
'I wonder how everyone is back home?' She asked Vilkas. 'I can't wait to get back.' They had been on the road for what seemed like months and she missed her friends dearly; but most of all she missed their daughter, little Tilma. Tilma was four and along with her cousin Sven who belonged to Farkas and Aela spent most of her time terrorising Athis who she insisted on calling Uncle even though he wasn't. Athis, and indeed all the other companions doted on the children and Jorvaskr was once again filled with laughter and happiness.  
'I'm sure everyone is fine my love and I am sure they will all be relieved to see us home, especially poor Athis!'  
She smiled at Vilkas then and thought how very lucky she was to have found him. Not only was he her husband, lover and best friend he was also the most amazing father to their child. Tilma looked just like Vilkas, there was no mistaking who her father was. She had a head of unruly dark hair and the palest of blue eyes. She was also happiest when she was charging around, wrestling with the dogs and fighting with Sven. She had a fierce temper but she was also very kind and loving. Vilkas was very proud of his daughter and he thought the world of her.  
Looking back on the last few years of her life she could never have imagined being where she now found herself.  
From the moment she had first met Vilkas she had loved him, despite his withdrawn and cold demeanor. Aela had warned her away and told her to look elsewhere but she didn't give up easily and little by little she had gained his trust and respect. Still, she was genuinely overwhelmed when Vilkas finally opened his heart to her and declared his feelings. That was six years ago now and she still felt blessed every day to have him by her side. He was the most devoted husband that she could have wished for; kind, thoughtful, attentive and passionate. He did not let many people see that side of him except those who he held closest.  
In that moment she felt overcome by her feelings for him and turned to him with tears in her eyes.  
'My love, what's wrong?' Vilkas moved so he could take her in his arms and hold her. Shaking her head she managed to smile and whisper quietly, 'I love you Vilkas; so very much.'  
He returned her smile and pulled her closer. 'I know you do, I could never doubt it and you know that I love you too.'  
She nodded and wiped her eyes. 'I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot.'  
'No. You're not. You are my wife and you mean more to me than anything in the world. I love you and I will always be here for you no matter what.'  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Vilkas layed her back on the bedroll. He gently caressed her face and hair, tangling his fingers as he moved down her neck and shoulders. His thumb brushed against her lips and she encouraged him with a gentle bite. She could feel herself trembling under his touch as he leaned in to place warm kisses on her skin.  
They made love slowly and tenderly, drowning in each others pleasure and eventually coming undone together. Afterwards Vilkas held her close and she curled into his embrace, comforted in his arms.  
Vilkas? She asked sleepily.  
'Mmm?'  
'Is it wrong for us to want each other so much?'  
'I don't really care if it's wrong or right.' He replied. 'All I know is that I have the most beautiful woman in all of Tamriel by my side; what else am I supposed to do if not make love to her?'  
She smiled then, safe in the knowledge that her and Vilkas were meant to be together and that they would spend the rest of their lives that way.  
The following morning found them still wrapped in each others arms. The fire had burned out hours ago but she didn't feel the chill of the early morning air. She was reluctant to leave Vilkas and the warmth of the bedroll but she knew that the sooner they set off the sooner they would be home.  
They fed and watered the horses and ate a cold breakfast of bread and cheese and then set about packing up camp. Once the horses were saddled and everything loaded they made their way through the forest to the main track and turned towards home, family and friends. Their journey had been long and hard and she was pleased it was coming to an end. Tonight they would finally return to the comfort of Jorvaskr.


End file.
